por que te vi venir
by floh black
Summary: este es un fic de 1 cap. remus ve como nace tonks y los años pasan y su amor crece como la niña que se va convirtiendo en mujer. no soy buena para los summary pero este fic promete mucho!
1. capitulo unico

POR QUE TE VI VENIR. 

Pues, aquí va otro fanfiction. Lo tenía pensado, pero nunca me anime a escribirlo. Una linda historia sobre Remus y Tonks. La canción se la dedico a mi amiga Daia! Cualquier duda... mi mail: – grita un muchacho de bellos ojos azules y cabello negro.

Esperanos, canuto! – grita uno de sus amigos, otro lindo chico de ojos castaños y cabello negro muy desordenado.

¿dónde esta mi zapatilla? – grita un despistado chico, más pequeño de estatura que sus amigos y de cabello color paja.

Esta debajo de la mesa colagusano! – grito el último, este era un muchacho algo pálido, pero con hermosos ojos dorados.

Vamonos ya! Esta naciendo y nosotros aquí buscando una zapatilla! – grito Sirius.

Dale!

Tomen los polvos flu! – dijo James pasando una maceta llena de polvos flu.

El primero seré yo! – grito Sirius desesperado. – a San Mungo! – grito una vez dentro de la chimenea.

Ok. Ahora iras tú colagusano. – dijo Remus,

De acuerdo. A San Mungo!

Bien. ahora tú James!

Nos vemos del otro lado lunático! A San Mungo!

Quedo yo! Veamos... a San Mungo!

Ya en el otro lado...

Ya le dije señora! Buscamos la sala donde esta Andrómeda Black! – grito Sirius

Disculpa querido, pero aquí no hay ninguna Andrómeda Black!

Mire señora! Si no...

Espera Sirius! Discúlpelo señorita, pero nos hemos confundido. Buscamos a Andrómeda Tonks. – dijo Remus apenas llego.

Muy bien, caballero. Ella esta en la sala 236. queda en el primer piso. Tenga cuidado, que no es el piso correspondiente ya que como no había salas de parto vacías la mandamos a daños provocados por criaturas.

Gracias! – grito James ya varios metros más lejos

Se chocaron con muchos pacientes y sanadores que iban para todos lados. Cuando encontaron la sala Sirius se abalanzo al picaporte. El problema en si fue que todos hicieron lo mismo y entraron en una gran bola provocando un gran alboroto. Un hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja los ayudo a levantarse.

Gracias Ted. –

No hay de que. Traten de hacer silencio, esta durmiendo.

Ya no. – era Andrómeda. Tenía una niña en brazos cubierta por una pequeña frazadita rosa. – recién nació. Miren. – mostró a una bella niña de ojos grises.

Es hermosa. – dijo Remus.

Si que lo es. ¿quieres cargarla Remus? – le preguntó Andrómeda

Claro, me encantaría. – le respondió acercándose a la cama. Andrómeda le dio a la pequeña.

Tenle la cabecita. – Remus se quedo mirando a la pequeña. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Los dorados pendientes de los grises...los dorados pendientes de los dorados...un momento!

Tranquilo... – dijo Andrómeda al ver que Remus daba un saltito de asombro. – es una metamorfomaga.

Me doy cuenta.

A ver! Quiero cargar a mi bella sobrinita-primita. – dijo Sirius acercándose a Remus. Remus le entrego a la pequeña a Sirius.

Y como se llama? – pregunto James.

Pues... es que Ted le quería poner dora, pero yo ninfa... así que le pusimos Nymphadora.

Nymphadora? Qué clase de nombre es ese? – pregunto Peter.

Es único. – dijo Remus en un susurro.

"Aún ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo 

_miedo de perder tu amor Que rápido se me ha_

_clavado, aquí dentro todo este dolor" _

_**  
**_

Remus! –llama una niña de siete años.

¿qué pasa mi pequeña ninfa?-

por qué tanta fiesta?

Es que James se casa.

Y donde esta Sirius? –

Siempre tienes que preguntar todo?

Sip!

Esta allí. Vamos! – dijo tomándola de la mano. Se acercaron a Sirius que no se encontraba solo...

Sirius! – grito la niña.

Hola! – saludo alzándola.

¿quién es ella? – pregunto señalando a la acompañante se Sirius, una bella mujer de cabello castaño.

Es...una amiga. Ahora ve a jugar. – dijo dejándola en el suelo.

Vamonos Remus. – dijo la pequeña, mientras su cabello se tornaba de un color rojo sangre.

Tranquila ninfa! – dijo cuando se encontraron sentados, bastante apartados de Sirius y su"amiga"

¿quién es esa? – pregunto la niña desesperadamente mientras sus ojos también se tornaban de rojos.

Supongo que la novia de Sirius.

¿QUÉ? Eso no puede ser!

Y por qué no?

Por que yo no tengo novio!

Eres muy pequeña para tener novio!

Pero yo quiero!

Hay, que ninfa!

Remus...

Qué?

Quieres ser mi novio? – le pregunto la niña a su acompañante de veintidós años.

Claro, pequeña. Pero no se lo digas a Sirius o no sobreviviré. – dijo Remus, provocando la risa de la niña.

"Es poco lo que te conozco y ya 

_pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
No tengo miedo de apostarte_

_, perderte sí me da pavor."_

mamá!

¿qué pasa?

No encuentro mi coronita!

Hay Nymphadora!

No me llames así!

Bueno, bueno...aquí esta!

Buenísimo!

Y trajiste algún novio...

Mamá! Sabes que no tengo novio...aparte, yo lo quiero a Remus...

No hables tonterías niña!

No importa mamá. Dale vamos!

Lista?

Si

Así la niña ya casi convertida en mujer entro al salón, donde todos la esperaban para festejar sus quince años.

Nymphadora Tonks estaba tomada del brazo de su padre, Ted Tonks. Ella lloraba de alegría. Hay estaban sus amigos de Hogwarts. La tía Amanda, hermana de su padre, sus abuelos. Primos y primas. Amigas de la familia, profesores. Todos. Pero él no estaba. Sus amigos la saludaban, pero ella no podía estar feliz. La música comenzó. El famoso vals sonaba en el salón. Su padre la tomo del brazo y empezaron a bailar. Fotos. Todos pasaron bailando con ella, pero él no estaba."todas las fotos van a estar feas. No quiero ni ver mi cara." Pensó la quinceañera. También pensó fugazmente en Sirius y su rostro se entristeció aun más. La música cambio, era romántica y lenta. Entre todos los invitados apareció un hombre con aspecto ligeramente enfermizo y unos ojos dorados que brillaban intensamente. La cara sombría de Tonks cambió en un parpadeo. En su semblante se podía observar a una joven sonriente. Remus le tomó la mano y con la otra, lentamente, la deslizó hacia la cintura de la joven. Ella poso su mano en el hombro del hombre.. empezaron a deslizarse suavemente por la pista. Los ojos de la muchacha, ese día azules intensos brillaban como dos estrellas. Él vestido con un traje negro, muy elegante y ella con un hermoso vestido blanco y pompones rosas. Ellos querían que ese momento tan perfecto no terminara nunca, que durara para siempre. Pero ambos sabían que no podía pasar nada entre ellos aunque lo desearan. Él la doblaba en edad, eso era ciento, pero su amor era tan fuerte…

"_No me queda mas refugio que la fantasía  
No me queda mas que hacer, que hacerte una poesía." _

La fiesta duro hasta el canto del gallo. Todos, poco a poco fueron yéndose. Los que quedaban estaban somnolientos, y por eso no notaron que la homenajeada no se encontraba. Al igual que cierto hombre de cabello dorado. Tonks y Remus estaban junto a un balcón decorado con rosas a causa de la ocasión. Él no podía aceptar que la quería. Él era un hombre y ella…recién se estaba asomando al sendero de la vida. Ella lo sabia, no le importaba. Y él que la vio recién nacida, que presencio su primera transformación.

remus…

¿si, mi pequeña ninfa?

Ya no soy pequeña

Es cierto. Ahora eres mi ninfa.

Tengo que decirte algo.

Dime.

Tú lo sabes ¿cierto?

No te entiendo

yo te quiero Remus

yo también te quiero.

Pero no de la forma sobrina – tío ( postizo)

Yo también, pero bien sabes que no debemos

Pero…

Tú eres joven, yo, en cambio estoy más grande y debo hacer algo con mi vida.

No me importa. Yo te quiero mucho!

Y yo… te amo, Tonks.

Eso fue tremendo. Ella se abalanzo hacia su cuello, abrazándolo. Luego se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Y sus labios se acercaron suavemente, hasta unirse en un tímido beso. Pequeño, pero cargado de sus más profundos sentimientos. Cuando se separaron, ella dijo:

yo también te amo.

"_Porque te vi venir y no dudé, te vi llegar y te abracé_

_y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad, te acaricié,  
Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras  
Mi amor te dic sin condición para que te quedaras."_

egresados 1990… los felicito! Ustedes han pasado con las notas requeridas! Y por lo tanto le pedimos que se acerquen cuando su nombre sea nombrado para hacerles entrega de su diploma! – dijo Dumbledore felizmente.

Twiane, Melanny.

Oddwold, Michael

Lambert, Zatanna

Trabicco, Paolo

Tonks, Nymphadora

Y así, la muchacha se fue acercando a la tarima donde Dumbledore la esperaba con un diploma y con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

ten Tonks, muchas felicidades. Trata de no caerte y…el esta fuera, esperándote – le dijo Dumbledore quien le guiño un ojo al decir las últimas palabras.

Gracias.

Luego de saludar a unos profesores, amigas y sus padres fue corriendo hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. Poso su mirada a un hombre que se entraba sentado en un árbol sonriendo melancólicamente.

remus… - él la miro y dijo:

hola, linda

hola, mi vida – se acerco a donde estaba su amor secreto y se dieron un beso.

Felicidades! – le dijo él luego de besarse.

Gracias. Tengo que preguntarte algo.

Decime.

Es que…no se como decírtelo.

Tenemos confianza. Dime.

Es que…te deseo…

Qué?

Que…quiero…

Mentiría si digo que yo no…pero no quiero que te equivoques.

Qué quieres decir?

Que quiero que estés segura.

Yo estoy muy segura. Tú me conoces, y…nunca estuve más segura en toda mi vida.

Te quiero.

Ven… - le dijo la egresada ayudando a levantar a Remus.

Quiero mostrarte algo. – luego entraron al castillo, hasta el cuarto de la mujer.

"_Ahora esperaré algunos días para _

_ver si lo que te dí fue suficiente  
No sabes que terror se siente  
Tu espera cada madrugada.  
Si tú ya no quisieras volver se perdería _

_el sentido del amor por siempre._

vamos!

Espera, Tonks!

Dale que quiero conocer a Harry!

Esta bien!

Vamos niños! – grito esta vez ojo loco.

Si!

Asi la guardia que iria a buscar a Harry Potter desapareció para aparecerse en la casa de los Dursley. La idea era hacer silencio…pero a Tonks se le cayó un plato.

ups! Jejeje…

baja la varita, muchacho; a ver si le sacas un ojo a alguien. – dijo Ojo loco al ver a un muchacho al final de la escalera.

¿profesor Moody? – le pregunto el muchacho.

No sé si debes llamarme "profesor"; nunca llegue a enseñar gran cosa, ¿no? Baja, queremos verte bien.

(nota de autora: ahora ocurre todo lo que pasa en el quinto libro, capitulo 3 – la avanzada. Así que seguiremos hacia el último año de Harry. El se encuentra en San Mungo luego de enfrentarse a Voldemort y sacarlo finalmente y totalmente del mapa. ¡¡Aleluya! )

¡como te sientes Harry? – le pregunta Tonks a un muchacho que se encuentra acostado en una cama muy adolorido, pero contento.

Ahora bien. Todos están bien?

Si, si, tranquilo. Ya le dieron el alta. – informo Lupin.

Pero no se fueron, están al otro lado de la puerta esperando.

Que bien! Y Dumbledore?

Tranqui! Él se encuentra bien. La poción que tomo antes de que Snape lo mate lo mantuvo bien. Magia antigua.

Perfecto!

Ahora dejaremos entrar a tus amigos y a tu novia…

Ella no es!...pues… si.

Jajajajajajajaja! – rieron Tonks y Remus a dúo.

Nos vemos Harry!

Mejórate! – Y así la pareja salió de la sala, bah…costo salir, ya que una manada de personas querían entrar. Jejeje…

Ahora que aremos? – pregunto Tonks a Remus saliendo de San Mungo.

Vivir en paz, vivir en paz…

Los años pasaron. Ahora Tonks y Remus viven juntos en una bella casita junto a un rió. Tuvieron dos hijos. Una niña y un niño. Daiana y Sergio. El niño tiene bellos ojos dorados y ella, bah! Sus ojos cambian. Es la única facultad que heredo de su madre. El cambio de color de ojos y cabello. Sergio, en las noches de luna llena le crece el bigote. Cinco y tres años respectivamente. Suena el timbre. Debe de ser Harry y Ginny, deben de venir con los gemelos. Remus pone la mesa, ya que Tonks ya rompió casi toda la vajilla fina. Je!

Tonks encuentra una pequeña frazadita. Es la que tubo apenas nació.

remus…

si, tesoro?

Te acuerdas de esto? – le pregunto a su esposo dándole la pequeña frazada, que fue testigo de cuando comenzó este irrompible amor.

"_Porque te vi venir y no dudé, te vi llegar y te abracé_

_y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad, te acaricié,  
Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras  
Mi amor te dí sin condición para que te quedaras."_

**_FIN.  
_**

Esta es una pequeña historia de un solo capitulo donde Nynphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin se ven a los ojos por primera vez, hasta es momento en que…entren, miren y llévense esta bella historia de amor. Basada en el tema "por que te vi venir" de sin bandera.


	2. perdonen este un cap de otro fic jejeje

CAPITULO 2- ¿la última cena?

- No te sulfures Malfoy. – me responde con una sonrisa sarcástica.

¡Aléjate de Hermione! – le grito enfurecido.

Tranquilo, mí vida. Ron ¿Nos podrías dejar solos?- le pregunta a ese pobretón. A Weasley no le gusto mucho la idea pero no tubo remedio que aceptarlo.

Claro, no hay problema. – dijo ya abriendo la puerta.- Nos vemos luego, Herms. – dice ya saliendo. Se fue. Al fin!

¿Porqué fuiste tan grosero? – me pregunta Hermione.

Herms, Herms, ¿pero quien se cree ese? – le pregunto. Ella solo tiende a reír

Siempre me dijo así. Bah, desde sexto. – me dice.

Entonces yo te diré Mione, suena más cálido y familiar. Más privado y nuestro. – le digo.

Jajaja. Me gusta. Draco. – me llama

Sí? – le pregunto. – acércate. – me ordena. Yo me acerco y ella me pide-

Bésame. – yo no hago más que cumplir. Luego de un largo beso nos separamos.

Me encanta besarte. – me dice cariñosamente. Mientras, aun cerca, me acaricia los vellitos de la nuca. Y eso me da sueñito. No sé porque, pero ella me acaricia ahí y yo no puedo resistirme.

Y a mi más, mucho más. – le digo, volviendo a besar esos labios que siempre me volvieron loco.

Me eh olvidado de algo muy importante!¿Cómo te encuentras, mi amor? – le pregunto con una sonrisa. Ella ríe y me dice

: - bien, un susto no más. Ahora quiero irme a mi casita. Ahí algo que te quiero mostrar. – me dice. Yo levanto una ceja, pero solo obedezco.

Luego, ya en casa. Va corriendo a nuestro cuarto y vuelve con una ropita minúscula de color blanco. Era un babero y un enterito.

-¡pero si todavía no sabemos el sexo del bebe!-le digo

-pero eso no importa. El blanco es para los dos. Es unisex!- me dice. Yo no hago más

Que sonreír.

Quien lo hubiera dicho, ya me encuentro bah, se encuentra en el sexto mes. Y aunque no lo crean me gusta mi trabajo. No sé por que Arthur es tan bueno conmigo. Es gracioso, pero hasta me invito a comer en su casa. Yo le dije que lo lamentaba, pero que no podía por asuntos personales. Pero luego de varias invitaciones no me quedo opción de aceptar.

Cuando se lo conté a Hermione esta salto de alegría. Cosa que no me gusto para nada.

-tranquila! ¿Acaso estas desesperada de ver a Weasley? –

¿Por qué te pones así de celoso? Yo te amo a ti Draquito. – me dice cariñosamente. – aparte lo que me pone contenta es ver a los otros Weasley, a la madriguera y a Harry.

¿A Potter? – le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Sí. Además él fue el primero en aceptarte. – me dice.

Pues... yo no lo acepte. – le digo, ella ríe.

Me voy a bañar y luego nos vamos¿ok?

Si, sí, no ahí problema!

A la hora ya estábamos yendo a la madriguera. Llegamos. La casa estaba muy diferente. Era una mansión blanca y con un hermoso cartel titulado "la madriguera". Era una casa muy bonita. Habíamos viajado en auto, claro que porque Hermione quería viajar en esa cosa. Y si debo ser sincero, no soy bueno manejando. Pero la cuestión es que logramos llegar. Nos acercamos a la puerta de roble pintado de blanco y tocamos la puerta. Adentro se escucho un gran alboroto. A los minutos apareció una señora pelirroja bastante gorda, que Hermione saludo con el nombre Molly. Ella me saluda, pero con un poco de desprecio. Y bue, soy encantador y carismático pero no con esa señora. Nos invito a entrar. Cuando llegamos a la sala nos encontramos con muchas personas. Estaba Artur, George Weasley(este estaba acompañado de una bella muchacha de tez blanca y cabello negro. Sus ojos eran verdes..), Fred Weasley(este acompañado por una chica que reconocí como Angelina, la ex cazadora de Griffindor.), Ginny( esta estaba acompañada del estúpido de Dean Thomas.), Potter(este estaba con una muchacha muy bonita de piel morena, cabello rojo vibrante lacio y de ojos lilas y azules.) Y el molesto de Ron Weasley. Hermione saludo a todos animadamente, cuando yo solo salude a Arthur y me senté en un sillón cercano. Todos me miraron con mala cara. Sé que soy hermoso, pero no me miren. A los minutos llego Hermione, que se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo. Mira Weasley!jejeje... nadie provocaba sonido. Entonces Molly llamo:-la cena esta servida! – todos nos levantamos rápidamente. Yo tenia un hambre impresionante. Debo aceptar que esta comida es deliciosa. Nos habíamos sentado a la izquierda. Yo estaba en una punta con Hermione a mi lado. ¿Quieren adivinar quien estaba a su lado? Era el metido de Ron Weasley. Cuando nuestros platos ya no estaban tan llenos Hermione fue al baño. Y una voz me molesta cuando ella pasa el umbral de la puerta.

Sabes que no la mereces.- dijo Ron.

¿A no?- le pregunto molesto.

No.

Veamos. Tú la quieres ¿no Weasley?

Siempre la eh querido.-

Aja. Ella esta con vos?

No.

Así es. Esta conmigo, no con vos. Esta esperando un hijo mío, no tuyo.-le dije, ya pensando mi triunfo.

¿Y tú estas seguro que ese hijo o hija es tuyo? – esa fue la bomba. Me levante precipitadamente de mi silla y le grite en la cara consternando a todos los presentes.

¿Quién demonios te crees Weasley? Estoy en tu casa, sí. Pero vos no tenes ningún derecho en preguntar eso. Acéptalo!Hermione es mía! Estas insinuando que ese hijo es tuyo?

Entonces lo dudas, Malfoy?

Me estas probando? Tu? Por favor, Weasley, acéptalo. La perdiste!

Yo nunca la perdí, maldito! Ella SIEMPRE ah sido mía!

CÁLLENSE! – era Hermione. Lastima que justo en ese momento Ron me tiro una bola de puré de patatas en mi bello cabello. Creo que no ahí que explicar como empezó y termino la guerra de comida. Yo le grite las cuatro verdades y otra bola, pero de calabaza cayo en mi hombro. Yo agarre mas puré de patatas y se lo tire a Weasley. Bola que va, comida que viene. Todos quedamos bañados en comida, sobre todo puré. El grito de Hermione y Molly Weasley sonaron al unísono:

BAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- bomba 2.

No debo comentar como nos fuimos de la casa. A Ron y a todos los hermanos Weasley fueron retados fuertemente por sus padres.jajajajajajajaja! Uy!Hermione! A mí me espero lo peor, cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento.

Eres un inmaduro Draco! – grito fuertemente.

Pero, mi amor...

Pero nada!

Escúchame!- le grite

No hay nada que escuchar!

Sí! ¿Sabes lo que me dijo ese?

¿QUÉ?

Que él hijo que esperas no es mío.- ella se queda muda. - ¿acaso es verdad?-

Que dices? Este hijo es tuyo y de nadie más! No estuve nunca con nadie más! Eres mi primer y último hombre y amor en mi vida! – luego de decir eso se fue corriendo a la habitación. Pero logre alcanzarla y le dije:

Lo siento. Me deje llevar por lo que me dijo.

Esta bien. – me dijo medio llorando. – yo te amo Draco. – bomba 3 y espero que última.

Quieres que te diga la verdad? Tu también sos mi primera y última mujer y amor de toda mi vida. También de las próximas vidas. Yo te amo con toda mi alma. Sé que esto suena muy cursi, pero es lo que siento. – ella me miro, y rió.

¿De que te ríes? – le pregunto molesto-

Creo que nunca más nos van a invitar a comer a la madriguera. – yo reí con ella. Ya recuerdo por que me enamore de ella.


End file.
